Batman: Infinity
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: AU. The End has come. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** here's the first chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

In the outskirts of the dark city, a figure watched the fire, a smile planted on his face. Playing with the lighter in his hand, the man finally pockets the item. No one was in sight to witness to scene that played before him. A cry from the trapped woman inside could be heard, before a loud crash was heard, on the woman made no sound. He turned around, tightening his jacket around himself, pleased. The moment he entered his car, he observed the scene again before driving off into the night.

"Did you hear about the fire?" a bartender asked. The young man that sat before him nodded his head vigorously.  
"It's a pity that she didn't make it." he sighed. "They still don't know how it started." he paused. "Do you think she started it herself?" the bartender paused thoughtfully. "Maybe. She hardly came here, but from what I was told, she always claimed that she'd do it at some point." the young man frowned.  
"She had such a good life as well." he said quietly. "And to think..." the chatter had suddenly died down, when a man dressed in black entered the bar. All eyes were on him as he took a sit by the bar.  
"Uh... what will you have, sir?" the bartender asked awkwardly.  
"Scotch." he replied. Nodding the bartender quickly served the man his drink.  
"So, uh... what are you doing here, in this part of town?"  
"Headed to Gotham." he said, drowning his drink.

Giving a big yawn, Tim Drake sat lazily in class, eyeing the clock. He gazed out the window before facing the clock again. The young teen bolted up at the sound of the bell. Loud cheers could be heard from the other classes. Beaming at his friends, the group of boys bolted out of the room.  
"Finally!" the taller one, Mark exclaimed. "I thought he was going to go on forever!" Tim only smiled.  
"What did you expect?" Tim laughed. "So what do you guys have planned?"  
"Duh! What do you think?" the shorter one, Peter looked at him. "End of year, means time to par-tay!" Tim chuckled.  
"I meant if you are going away with your family."  
"Unfortunately," Mark frowned. "It would be great if I could just stay home by myself!" smiling at his friends, Tim suddenly jerked at the sound of his phone. "Tim?"  
"Uh... hang on a moment," quickly answering his phone, Tim nodded to himself before hanging up. "Sorry guys, but you know Bruce." giving them a weak smile the boy took off before his friends could respond.  
"I feel sorry for him." the round one stated. "Living with Wayne must be tough." they all nodded in agreement.

James Gordon sighed heavily. Glancing at his daughter nervously, James quickly returned his gaze to the window view. He knew that something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that Barbara had that very same feeling at that moment.  
"Why?" he heard Barbara murmur quietly. Glancing at the young red head, he noticed she was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He simply shrugged.  
"I'm not sure." she frowned.  
"Do you think it has to do with that case, the League tried to solve?" James frowned slightly.  
"They don't talk to us, not anymore." he said quietly. Barbara sighed heavily, before facing the computer once again giving it her full attention.  
"I wonder..." she murmured. "If 'they' are behind it."

"Took your time." the man smirked, removing his jacket.  
"I had to take care of something."  
"That something wouldn't have to do with 'that' would it?" the larger man smirked.  
"What do you think?" he paused. "I see that everyone's here." the larger man nodded.  
"Let's get to business." the larger man announced. "I would like all of you to meet someone." there was a wave of murmur as a man entered the room.  
"Him?!"

"You sure about that?" Steel asked. Nodding her head, Steel allowed Vixen to leave the room. Sighing heavily, she made her way back to her room, where John Stewart stood waiting.  
"Took your time, didn't you?" he teased. Vixen smiled. "So you ready?"  
"Give me a minute, O.K?" she asked, before disappearing into her room. Sighing heavily, all Green Lantern could do was wait. The train of thought was interrupted by an excited Flash, who greeted him with a smile.  
"So here is what I was thinking, GL." the Flash exclaimed. "We drag bats up here and than-"  
"I think he would already know what you're planning." John frowned. The Flash opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly.  
"O.K, point taken." he frowned. "I was just hoping that it would help take his mind off..." his voice trailed off. John gave him a small smile.  
"You O.K?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
"They still haven't found him." he said quietly. "Batgirl has already promised me that if she found anything, she'd contact me. But they haven't found anything. Robin thinks that he doesn't want to be found." John turned around hearing the door slide open. Vixen stood at the door way, curiosity planted on her face.  
"They still haven't found him?" she asked, surprised. The Flash nodded.  
"I'd better get going. Have fun on your date!"

Allowing the water to run down her body, Barbara ran her fingers against the scars on her back. She winced slightly before turning the taps off. Sighing heavily, she stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around her body. Quickly dressing in her PJs, she stepped out to the living room. Looking out the window, she noticed that the batsignal was out. Shaking her head, she ignored it. _He can handle it_ she decided, before making herself comfortable on the sofa. Switching the TV on, she carelessly flicked through the channel, before the news caught her eyes. Raising the volume, the screen had shown flames reaching the sky.  
"My God," she breathed. Hugging herself tightly, she shut her eyes. The memory haunting her. It had been three years to the day that 'it' had happened. Opening her eyes at the sound of tapping. Turning around, she noticed Robin at her window. Sighing heavily she put the TV on mute and allowed the young hero in.

"Seems there's a lot this year." Dinah Lance murmured. Oliver Queen nodded.  
"I wonder what they have planned for it." he murmured. Dinah glanced at him curiously. "What?"  
"Isn't Roy there?" she asked. His eyes widened, as he quickly grabbed the phone. He looked at her worriedly, as he placed the phone back. "Well?"  
"No answer." he uttered. She looked at him alarmed. "I'm going to find him." He left before she could respond.  
"Ollie!" she called after him, but he didn't look back. "Ah, damn it." she fummed, grabbing her communicator.  
"Yes?" J'onn J'onzz's voice came.  
"Green Arrow's on his way to find Speedy," she informed. "I suggest you send a team down before he does something he'll regret."

Turning around slightly, the dark knight growled before making his way to the whimpering villain. Grabbing him by the collar, Batman had quickly tied him up before dropping him on the floor again. Shooting out his grappling hook, he took off into the night.  
"That looked like fun," a familiar voice purred, as he landed on the roof close by.  
"What do you want, Selina." he asked darkly. The woman smiled.  
"A girl can't drop by for a visit?"  
"Your visits are never social." he responded. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want?" he repeated.  
"Oh, nothing." she smiled, her eyes scanning his body. "I just have some interesting news for you." he starred at her blankly. "Oh, it's very interesting news, if you must know." he frowned slightly.  
"What is it?"

Wally West starred at the computer screen in shock. Glancing at Robin and Barbara once again, all he could utter was an 'eep'. Closing her eyes, Barbara sank to the chair close by. Robin folded his arms abruptly.  
"I don't believe it." he finally spoke, breaking the long waited silence. "Aqua Boy..." his eyes fell.  
"They're just going to pick us off one by one?" Barbara said meekly. Robin nodded.  
"There are more, most not affiliated with the League that have..." he didn't finish his sentence.  
"Than that fire... Roy... he must also be..." Robin nodded his head.  
"Probably Dick too." silence fell into the room again.  
"Does... the League know?" Barbara asked quietly.  
"I alerted them before I came here." Robin sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. Wally looked away, grief stricken.  
"Why are they doing this?" he wondered. Robin looked at Wally, before removing his mask.  
"Maybe it has something to do with that thing Dick was looking for." the two red-heads looked at him, alarmed.  
"Dick was looking for something?!" they both shouted together.  
"I thought you knew..." he murmured.  
"Obviously not," Wally muttered.  
"He was doing a favour for the League. As you already know. He was in Egypt, as you already know. But obviously, you didn't know that they sent him there to find a relic of some sort. Said to give any man super human strength."  
"I thought Dick would never allow himself to interfere with the League," Wally pointed out.  
"He did." Robin nodded. "But a case of his was somehow linked to this, so he agreed."  
"Did... the Titans go with him?" Barbara asked quietly.  
"Only Starfire." he said regretfully. "But they got separated. She made it back, but there are so signs of him."  
"I see." was all she could say.

"Reporting here live at Redburg forest, where a fire has broken out. While the League had tried their best to save those who lived in this forest, there were some they could not save..." In the background, Green Arrow could be seen along with Star Girl and Dr. Light, as he stared at the blackened forest in shock. "Among those who have died in the fire, was former Titan and League member Speedy..."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox:** well... another chapter up!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"I still can't believe it." Cyborg stated, staring at the large screen before them. Starfire sank into the sofa in shock. Beast Boy made no sound, as Raven continued starring into her book, making no attemt to read it.  
"I wonder if Nightwing's-" Beast Boy started, but he never got to finish his sentence, when Raven's book suddenly hit him on the head. The room suddenly fell silent, all but the news playing on the screen.  
"It's my fault." Starfire said quietly. Everyone looked at her surprised.  
"Star-" Beast Boy started.  
"I should not have agreed to seperate from him."  
"It's not your fault." Raven cut in sharply. "It's no ones fault." she added softly.  
"Raven..." Starfire murmured softly. Before she could say anything else, the alarm went off. Briefly looking at the computer, Cyborg faced the rest of the team.  
"Mumbo," he informed. "Titan's Go!"

Looking up briefly, Helena Bertinelli returned her gaze back to her book. A small smirk planted on her face.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Information."  
"And you think I know?"  
"I know that he trusts you." Helena placed her book down.  
"What makes you think that, Gordon?" a smirk appeared on her face. Barbara narrowed her eyes.  
"He talks to you about his missions. He doesn't say a word to Batman."  
"Or you." Helena smiled. "Well, I'll give you the good news than." she paused. "He contacted me three days ago." the red-headed girl gave a brief nod before walking away.

Staring at the blue planet, Wonder Woman sighed heavily. It wasn't everyday that she was left with nothing to do. But ever since Robin's warning about deaths of certain heroes, the Justice League had suddenly taken precaution when a mission ever arises. However today was particularly boring. No alarm, no announcement came. She could hear chatter from other heroes as they walked by her room, some part of her was hoping that they'd stop by and talk. But no one did. She frowned. She wanted to see him. But Superman had ordered her to stay, incase of any emergency. Groaning, she threw herself on her bed.  
"What the hell is going on?!" she shouted to the cieling.

"So, he contacts her, huh?" Bruce Wayne grunted. Nodding, Barbara returned her gaze the the batcomputer.  
"No surprise there," Tim said dully, slumping on the chair. Barbara rolled her eyes.  
"I'm surprised she actually told me." scanning the computer files quickly, she returned her gaze to the two behind her. "Nothing." Bruce frowned.  
"I'll go out tonight. You two stay here, incase anything happens." he ordered. Tim opened his mouth to protest but stopped suddenly, when Barbara shook her head.  
"Sure thing," he muttered.  
"And keep track on her calls." Barbara sighed heavily.  
"I thought you'd say that. I've already hacked into her land-line, as well as her cell." Bruce meerly nodded before disappearing into the shadows.  
"So, what am I suppose to do?!" Tim cried out.  
"Help Alfred?" Barbara suggested weakly.  
"So... do you think he'll tell us?"  
"Tell us what?" she paused. "Who?"  
"Dick. Do you think he'll tell us about his mission?" Barbara frowned, before facing the screen.  
"It doesn't matter whether or he tells us." she stated. "Dick's Dick. Nothing can change him."

"It'll be O.K," Dinah said quietly. Oliver didn't respond. "It wasn't your fault."  
"I should've been there..."  
"Ollie, there wasn't anything we could've done. If you were there-"  
"If I was there, I could've saved him! And everyone else!" he cut in, sharply.  
"If you were there, you could've lost your life too." Dinah finished. "We've learnt that he was murdered. Just like the others. There was nothing you could've done." Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Revenging him won't make a difference, you know that." she paused. "We all do."  
"It sure as hell makes a difference. Justice is served." Dinah frowned.  
"Maybe you should talk to Batman." she muttered. The blonde woman turned to leave. "I'm heading home. Call me when you're yourself again."

Deceased... Atom Smasher, Aztek, Aquaman, The Atom, Blue Devil, B'Wana Beast, Captain Atom, Commander Steel... Barbara starred at the screen shooked.  
"Barb?" Wally's voice interupted her thoughts. Pulling a screen out, Barbara stared at the small screen where the Flash was present. "You O.K?"  
"All of them?" she asked meekly. The scarlet speeder nodded his head.  
"Yeah." he sighed heavily. "Supes just came back with the last one. He reacons it's best if we all lay low for now, will we learn who this guy is."  
"God," she breathed. "Wonder how the families gonna react." she paused, "How many are left?" she asked quietly.  
"League wise? Not a lot." he sighed, "None leaguers... hard to say. We don't have any contact with them. Most likely dead." Barbara nodded slightly. "Obviously, you guys and the Titans are alive though." he said, brightly with a faded smile.  
"I wonder what the whole point is, killing off heroes. What for? For criminals to roam free?" she frooze. "Wait-a- minute... criminals to roam free, that's it!"  
"Barbara?"  
"Do you guys have access to the prisons?"  
"Not all of them, but yeah."  
"Check for any escapees," she ordered. "I have a bad feeling that this maybe what Dick's hiding from us." she said quietly. "He was after a relic, right?" The Flash nodded. "Maybe its the relic of power."

Breathing heavily, the dark figure watched as the group happily exited the building. A small planted on his lips. It was too perfect. Taking his gun out, he took aim, only to find that they had vanished. Cursing silently, he quickly stashed the weapon away. They were onto him... them. Grabbing his phone out, he dialed the number.  
"What?" a voice grunted.  
"They know." the voice snorted.  
"Prepare for Plan B."

"Damn it," she swore.  
"What is it?" Tim asked curiously.  
"She took the bug out of the system." Barbara muttered. "How the hell are we suppose to track the calls now!" Tim glanced at the cave entrance nervously.  
"More likely, how will 'he' react."  
"Don't you start," she warned, pointing her finger at him.  
"Let's just forget about it." Tim sighed. "He obviously doesn't want anything to do with us."  
"More like me," Barbara muttered.  
"Barb?" the young teen said uncertainly.  
"He's been distancing himself from me for years." Barbara sighed. "You know it, I know it. Ever since he found out I was Batgirl, he's never been the same."

"With another fire this month-"  
"Argh!" Clark Kent switched the TV off abruptly. He stared at the old copy of the Daily Planet on the coffee table, with the previous fire captured on the front page. Something was up, he just didn't know what. Grinding his teeth, the reporter stood up, as he paced up and down. He had ordered that they all ground themselves, incase any attack was made at the Tower. He was starting to regret that. His phone rang. He quickly reached for it.  
"Hello?"  
"It's me." Diana's voice came.  
"What is it?" he asked quietly.  
"I got a call, saying that Green Arrow's missing."  
"What?!" Clark exploded. "That guy- is he asking for a death wish?!"

The Question starred thoughtfully at the wall before him, where pictures and string were all connecting to one another. The faceless man sat down in the chair before him, grabbing a notepad at the same time. Writing something in it, the placed the notepad on the table beside him. Following a particular line, he suddenly got up. Grabbing his communicator he contacted the only line that seemed to be online.  
"Robin here." the young hero responded boredly.  
"I'm going to guess that you already know of the relic of power." the Question said.  
"Yeah," Robin sighed. The Question nodded to himself.  
"It's not only that," he informed. "There is one more item."  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"The Black Stone."

"Black Stone?" John repeated. Clark nodded his head, turning his attention to Robin.  
"When did he tell you this?"  
"Moments after I called you. Duh." he rolled his eyes. "What is this Black Stone anyway?"  
"It's only a legend." Batman spoke, entering the cave. "It was created many years before the relic of power. It was said that the Black Stone had the ability to help those with a black heart."  
"Black heart?" Diana looked at him blankly.  
"Villians." Batgirl supplied from the computer. "Y'know, evil doers..."  
"And the relic of power, has the ability to give 'power' to any men... or women." Robin murmured thoughtfully.  
"Exactly. Now, if those two were to be put together..."  
"Disaster." Wally murmured, his eyes went wide. "Where is it now?"  
"No one knows." Batman sighed heavily. He paused. "Isn't that why Nightwing was sent there?" no one responded. Batgirl eyed the group carefully before facing the screen again.  
"I just found someone who may know the location of the Black Stone." she announced. "Ra's."

Grabbing the phone, the raven haired woman smiled seeing the familiar number on it.  
"Hey, you." she said, settling herself in the comforts of her sofa.  
"Thought I'd check up on you,"  
"That was thoughtful," she grinned. "So, anything new?"  
"It seems that I got here too late. Someone's already removed it." he said gravely. "Anything new there?"  
"No one seems to be talking to me, what did you expect?" he chuckled in responce.  
"I'm talking to you."  
"So, you heading back?"  
"Yeah." she bit her lip nervously.  
"You should call them," she sighed, her eyes narrowing.  
"Huh?"  
"Your family. They're worried about you."  
"Wow, this coming from-"  
"She came to pay a visit." Helena cut in. "Wouldn't leave me alone till I told her that you did in fact kept in contact with me."  
"Oh." he paused.  
"Just call them, before they come back. They already tried to bug my calls." he gave another chuckle.  
"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered. Watching Alfred serve the drinks to the League members, the red-head slowly made her way to the phone. "Who the hell would be calling this house at this time of the night?" she muttered.  
"Who is it?!" Tim's voice bellowed. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey," a familiar voice came. Gasping sharply, Barbara dropped the phone.  
"Barbara?" Tim's worried voice came at the door. Hastily she picked up the phone, before Tim entered the room. She stole a quickly glance at him before turning her back to the younger boy.  
"Dick...?" 

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! ... maybe a while before i put up another chapter... i still have no idea how this story will progress... i already have an ending jotted down though... so don't fear, this story will come to an end... at some point... 


	3. Chapter 3

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been a while, but here's another chapter! happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It seemed like a dark shadow had covered the sky. What exactly was beyond that shadow, no one knew. Silently, they starred at each other waiting for a response. It wasn't till what seemed like an hour later one person finally got up. However, that person only got up to leave. Another slowly got up, but was stopped.  
"Let him be, Montoya." James said gravely. Nodding her head, the detective sat down. "What do you plan, Batman?" he asked, facing the masked man.  
"Keep a sharp eye on things," was his response. "Whatever is going on... it could endanger lives." nodding his head, the commissioner sank into his chair.  
"I hope everything goes well," he murmured. Getting to his feet, the aging man left the room, quickly followed by his fellow officers. Batman pursed his lips.  
"Me too, Jim. Me too."

Sighing heavily, the alien princess starred out her bedroom window, watching the sunset. Lost in her own world, she had failed to notice her friends calling out to her. Her friends, finally giving up left her alone in her room. Taking a deep breath, she buried herself under her bed sheets, hoping to block out everything. Maybe even hide from the world around her. It wasn't till Cyborg decided to burst into her room, that broke her out of her trance. She knew instantly something was up, by the look on his face.  
"Cyborg?" she said uncertainly, finding her voice. Smiling at her grimly, Cyborg seemed almost hesitant.  
"We just got word that all available heroes are to meet up in Gotham City." he said, "They... meaning the League, think it best if we all stay together." he paused, "Better start packing, they'll be setting up shelter for us." she nodded her head slowly.  
"Is... is there any word on Nightwing?" she asked timidly.  
"They haven't told us anything." Cyborg responded quietly, giving her a small smile he left the alien princess alone to continue with her business.

Mari Jiwe McCabe sighed heavily. Glancing at the sleeping form of the Green Lantern, the hero known as Vixen quietly snuck out of the room. Taking a deep breath, she entered the hallway, of the hotel they were staying at. They, meaning every hero around. Everyone else was still asleep, aside from one. Shayera Hol. Hesitantly, she walked towards the winged woman, who was lost in her own world.  
"Shayera?" Mari said uncertainly. Turning around sharply, the red-headed warrior gave a small smile.  
"Hi."  
"I'm surprised to see you up this early. I thought everyone was asleep." Mari said quietly. Shayera narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"With things going on, how can anyone possibly sleep?" she asked. Mari gave a small laugh.  
"I wonder who these people are," Vixen said quietly. "I want to know why they are doing this."

Hugging herself tightly, the small girl shut her eyes breathing heavily. She didn't know why this was happening. The cries of people could be heard in the background. And all she did was run. Her father's words still rang "Hurry! Get out of here!", but now she was afraid. Despite the brave face she had put up in front of her parents, she was afraid of what might happen. She felt a tight grip on her waist, as she was hoisted up. Opening her eyes in pure panic, she was surprised to see Batgirl holding onto her tightly, running through the fire.  
"Bat...girl?" the girl asked, almost afraid. The hero flashed her a smile.  
"It's gonna be O.K. Your parents are outside waiting." the girl smiled at the hero, as the two made it out of the burning building. Placing the girl down, Batgirl wasn't surprised when the girl hugged her before running towards her parents. Smiling to herself, the red-headed hero felt a firm grip on her shoulder. Turning slightly, the Flash stood behind her smiling as well.  
"You O.K?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"I thought you-" she started.  
"Something came up." he cut in. She frowned.  
"Can you be little more specific?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Helena..." he said heavily.  
"Dick...!" she mocked.  
"Some people have gone missing here. And they are no heroes." he sighed. She sat up alarmed.  
"What?!" she cried out. "Civilians?!"  
"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm looking into it." he paused. "With these death of heroes... I don't think we're the only targets. I think they're also-"  
"No way!" Helena suddenly shouted.  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"Gotham. Fire. Building collapsing." Helena supplied. "Batgirl never made it out." Helena waited silently for Dick to respond. When no one responded, she quietly called out his name. "Dick?" when he didn't respond, she called out his name again. "Dick?" the line went dead.

"Is... she O.K?" Tim asked timidly. Leslie Thompkins smiled at the young teenager kindly.  
"Broken leg, a few scratches, she's luckily Clark made it to her." Tim smiled brightly.  
"Thanks Leslie." said Bruce, from the shadows.  
"It's not your fault, Bruce." Leslie said quietly, recognising the tone in his voice.  
"I should've stopped her though," he muttered stubbornly. Quietly rising to his feet, Bruce left the room closing the door behind him. Shaking her head slightly Leslie faced Tim.  
"When she wakes up, either call me or Alfred. He'll know what to do." nodding his head slowly, Tim settled himself down on the chair by the bed.

A smirk appeared on his lips, as he watched the screen. Drumming his fingers on the cold table before him, all he could do was smile. Behind him, several others stood talking quietly to each other. Each disappointed with what had happened. Ignoring them completely, he typed something into the computer before him, before leaning back on his chair. After a moments paused, he got to his feet and faced the group. Instantly falling silent the group eyed him carefully, ready to listen to what he had to say.  
"Looks like we've got company." looking at him curiously, their eyes trailed to the screen behind him. Nodding to one another, they knew what they had to do. "No," he shook his head. "This ones mine."

Limping down the stairs, aided by an elderly gentleman, the young hero let out a snort at the sounds of arguments. Stealing a quickly glance at the butler beside her, she giggled at the smile of his face.  
"Amusing, no?" he asked. Barbara smiled.  
"I guess from your perspective, it is." she murmured softly, "But seeing how the rest of us put up with him..." the cave fell silent, as the two made their appearance.  
"You should be resting," Batman said abruptly.  
"I just can't sit by and do nothing," Barbara muttered, her eyes flashing. "We're not the only targets now, Bruce." the dark knight narrowed his eyes. "I'll only be down here, O.K? I'll just feed you guys information."  
"We could always use some extra eyes," the Flash added brightly. Without a word, Batman had left the cave, leaving the cave in silence. "What does that mean?"  
"Nothing," Robin responded. "We'll just go about our plan. He knows Barbara is good with computers anyway. He's just worried about her, is all. He just has a weird way of showing it." Barbara made her way to the computer, making herself comfortable, she turned her head slightly to the group who was still seated.  
"Let's move out!"

"Something doesn't feel right," Raven murmured opening her eyes. Glancing to her left, Cyborg was scanning the city, oblivious to what she had just said. Sighing heavily, Raven stared out to the crimson sky. "What are 'those people' planning?" she wondered aloud.  
"What?" Beast Boy's loud voice caused her to jump. Glaring at the green creature, Raven dusted herself off.  
"Where's Star?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled grimly.  
"She's at his old Gotham place." he responded. Cyborg gave a loud groan, before facing the group. "Cyborg?"

"Please answer!" her voice begged. The dark figure continued to ignore the calling voice. Cursing, he angrily thew the book across the room. "I know you're still there!" her plea continued. "Everything's fine!" she cried out,  
"I just got a call that she made it! She's fine!" his eyes shot up. Quickly grabbing the phone, he heard a sigh of relief on the other end.  
"You'd better not be lying," he threatened.  
"Q told me," she supplied. "He went to see her earlier. She's alive, Dick. She's fine." he sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
"I'm glad." he murmured softly. "Is... she doing O.K?" he asked, after a moments pause.  
"Just a broken leg and a few scratches," she supplied. "Currently helping with the research." he found himself nodding, a smile escaping his lips.  
"She should rest,"  
"Pft." she snorted. "You know her, Dick." she gave a sharp gasp.  
"Helena?!" he suddenly exclaimed, "What is it?!" but the line went dead.

James looked at the blown up bridge, before facing the group behind him.  
"How the hell did this happen?!" he bellowed. The officers didn't answer, but glance at each other nervously. "I asked you a question!" he gave a quick glance towards the sky as a few figures emerged from the shadows.  
"Get them out first!" Robin's voice was heard. "They are our main priority!"  
"But-!" Hawk opened his mouth. The boy wonder narrowed his eyes, landing on the ground.  
"That's an order!" he snapped. "Raven! Try and push the train back!" Robin turned around sharply, to see the police commissioner approaching him.  
"Do you know who did this?" James asked. Robin gave a heavy sigh.  
"That's what we're trying to find out, Commissioner." looking at the flames before them, all they could do was watch sadly as the firemen put the fire out while the heroes brought as many civilians as they could out.

Something was definitely up. This was something Cyborg knew. Eyeing the laptop that was given to him, the half man- half machine began to ponder about the incidents that have played so far. With a communication open to Batgirl, he couldn't help but let out an annoying groan.  
"What?" a sharp voice came. He frowned.  
"It still doesn't make sense." he muttered. "Why get rid of us?"  
"That's exactly the point." she responded tartly. "They want to get rid of us. The only way now is also to get rid of us, in simple terms, is through our job. Saving the innocents." Cyborg frowned again. "They want us out. They think they can make a new revolution. A new world without us." muttering something, he let out a sigh.  
"But why hurt the innocents?"  
"It's a warning. Whoever these people are, they are saying that if that in someway get involved with us, they will get hurt."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now!


End file.
